If We Kiss If We Touch All Of This Could Get Rough
by carousel333
Summary: Kendall was a roll with the punches type guy. He took everything that was thrown at him in stride and handled problems like a champ. He was kind of badass. Falling in love with his best friend, however, scares the shit out him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: If We Kiss, If We Touch, All Of This, Could Get Rough**  
**Pairing: Kendall/Carlos**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 2,518 (This Part)**  
**Summary: _Kendall was a roll with the punches type guy. He took everything that was thrown at him in stride and handled problems like a champ. He was kind of badass. Falling in love with his best friend, however, scares the shit out him._  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**  
**Author Notes: So this is the first part of one of the two stories I'm going to be posting in the next couple of days. Part 2 of this story is almost finished so it should be up soon. The title is song by Matt White called "Falling In Love (With My Best Friend)". Enjoy!

- X -

Fear was not something Kendall had much experience facing. Mostly because there weren't many things that scared him.

He had been fighting mythological creatures since the day Katie turned 3. He had to make sure the closet and under the bed were monster free.

He didn't have time to be scared when his dad left. Kendall was barely 8 but he was suddenly the man of the house. He had responsibility.

He wasn't scared when Carlos fell out of the tree house in Logan's backyard and broke his arm. He threw Carlos in the old, rusty, red wagon and pulled him as fast as he could to Carlos' house, where his mom understandably freaked out. (His bone was practically sticking out of his skin.)

Kendall was a roll with the punches type guy. He took everything that was thrown at him in stride and handled problems like a champ. He was kind of badass.

Asking for help was also something he didn't have much experience with. With his family and his boys by his side, Kendall is fairly confident he could take over the world if he wanted to, but he never asks them for help. He is the leader. He is the hero. He is the knight in shining armor. Asking for help was a good way to shatter that entire image.

Instead, Kendall shakes off nerves and faces adversity head on.

Falling in love with his best friend, however, scares the shit out him.

- X -

At first, Kendall chalks it up to lust. Jo has been gone a long time. A teenage boy can only hold out for so long.

He's playing Super Mario Kart with James when it starts. Carlos comes sweeping down the swirly slide. He's shirtless with helmet is firmly in place on his head.

Kendall can't help it as his eyes roam from Carlos' face, down his body and Yoshi drives right off a bridge. Carlos' dark caramel skin provides a nice contrast to the red board shorts that cling to his body in all the right places. It's clear all the dance rehearsals have paid off. There is a playful smile on Carlos' face when Kendall's eyes make their way back up.

Thoughts of pushing Carlos against the wall and shoving his tongue in his mouth fill his mind, until he realizes he's thinking about Carlos. _Kissing_ Carlos. He then tries to push all thoughts from his mind.

"Who wants to come to the pool with me? I'm going to jump from the rafters again, only this time I'm going to do a flip in the pool."

"Yeah, no you're not," Logan calls from his place at the table, textbooks and papers scattered around him. They have the day off from the studio which means Logan has been studying since the moment he woke up.

"Uh, yes I am. It's going to be awesome."

"Carlos, that is really dangerous. If you don't calculate your timing perfectly, you could hit your head, give yourself a concussion, bleed out and die."

"Wow, way to be dramatic there, Logan." James speaks up. "I say go for it buddy. You want to jump, you jump."

"I'm not being dramatic. I'm being realistic. It's way too dangerous, especially the flip. Besides, the last time you jumped you got everyone wet and they all hated you."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "First of all, you weren't there-"

"I wasn't there because I was busy doing your homework!"

"Second of all," Carlos continued as if Logan hadn't interrupted him. "If they didn't want to get wet, they shouldn't be hanging out by the pool. Third of all, I'll just give everyone a heads up this time."

"Let him go, Logan," James said. "He'll be fine."

"Kendall?"

The sound of his name snaps him out of the staring contest he was having with Carlos' abs. "Hmm... yeah? What?" When he stutters, James snickers.

"Jump or no jump? You're the tiebreaker." Carlos is looking at him with hopeful eyes and now all Kendall can think about is giving him a hug.

Even if he wasn't the tiebreaker, there is a good chance Carlos wouldn't jump if he said no. His word is law. Kendall says no, then the answer is no. He knows that Logan is right and he probably should say no but apparently his ability to deny Carlos anything disappeared when he walked in the room shirtless.

"Compromise. You can jump but no flip. Oh, and Logan goes with you to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Deal!" Carlos races back upstairs to get a towel.

"No deal. I am not going with him. I'm studying. Why don't you go with him and make sure nothing happens?"

"Because I am not an aspiring doctor. If something happens I would have no idea what to do. James and I are in the middle of this game. We'll be down as soon as we're done. Plus, you need a break from studying. You've been at that all day."

"Don't tell me what I need."

Sometimes he hates how stubborn Logan can be. Not that he has much room to complain, he can be just as bad. "Just go with him, Logan."

Logan throws his pen down as Carlos comes back down the swirly slide. "Fine. Let's go Carlos. I'll watch you plummet to your death."

When the door clicks shut, James turns to him. "So, Carlos huh?"

Kendall stiffens. "I know, right? Always doing crazy stunts."

"That's not what I meant. You were pretty obvious with the staring."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He can feel himself starting to blush, which rarely, if ever happens. "Shut up so I can finish kicking your ass."

- X -

It gets even worse when they finally make it down to the pool. Carlos isn't in the pool but he's wet. He is standing with Logan and Guitar Dude at the edge of the pool, water slowly dripping down his chest, arms, legs. When he throws his head back and laughs at something Guitar Dude says, Kendall immediately stops walking and his heart quickens.

"Oh God."

James slams into Kendall's back from his sudden stop, "Dude, what is with you? Since when do you get a hard on every time you see Carlos?"

Good question.

"Shut up."

When did Carlos go from overactive kid to sexy man he wants to put his hands all over?

Carlos wouldn't be the first guy he's checked out but it has never been more than an I'm-better-looking-than-that-guy way. It has never, ever been an if-I-don't-touch-him-I-might-die way.

Logan and Carlos head their way, Carlos practically bouncing like Tigger. "You guys should have seen it!"

Kendall can barely concentrate on Carlos' words even though he is staring at his mouth. He is pretty sure he needs to kiss Carlos. _Like now_. He is lucky he is able to catch even part of what Carlos is saying. "Biggest splash... adrenaline rush... round of applause... so awesome... starving... corn dogs..." Then he's gone.

When he looks up, both Logan and James are staring at him.

"Kendall, you're drooling," Logan smirks. He and James share a laugh as they walk away.

Shit. Apparently he is obvious.

Whatever. Like they know anything.

- X -

Over the next couple of days, Kendall does his best to avoid Carlos. He dodges his touches, does his best not to look him straight in the eye and blows off his requests to hang out. He gets crap from James and Logan the entire time. Of course.

Kendall barely has time to glance at Carlos before he's yelling something about short skirts and the Jennifers and running out the door. James and Logan, however, seem to catch it.

"So, when are you going to grow a pair?" James asks.

Kendall makes a noncommittal noise. Better to not agree or deny. They could bury him either way.

"Seriously, Kendall." Logan says. "The staring is starting to get creepy. Either do something about it or back off."

Kendall scoffs. "Why don't you to back off?"

"Carlos thinks you're mad at him."

Kendall snaps his head up to look at James. "What?"

"You've been majorly avoiding him, dude. What is he supposed to think, that you're having some sort of crisis about banging him?"

Well, shit.

"I'm not having a crisis, I just... I don't know what to do. I don't know when, or why or how but I can't stop thinking about him. Whenever he's around I just want to push him against a wall or table or the fucking swirly slide and have my way with him."

"So why don't you?"

"James, we're talking about Carlos here. I can't just treat him like all the nameless girls you sleep with."

"I should probably be offended by that but I have sex way more than you so I'm just going to take that as a compliment."

"Kendall," Logan starts carefully. "You should talk to him. Maybe he'll be on board."

"Yeah, I can imagine how that conversation would go. 'Hey Carlos, don't freak out but I kind of can't stop thinking about fucking you.' He would run away from me so fast."

"Carlos is desperate. I don't think he'll have a problem messing around with you."

"Thanks man," Kendall spits out sarcastically while glaring at James, "But Carlos can't concentrate on anything that isn't corn dogs, the Jennifers and the swirly slide."

"Which is why you should lead with your swirly slide fantasy. That is a sure-fire way to get him on board."

Kendall sighs. He can't believe he's actually thinking about it.

He really wants to bang Carlos in the swirly slide.

- X -

When Carlos returns to the crib, Kendall is alone in the living room. He's been so wrapped up in his brooding, he wasn't sure when James and Logan disappeared.

"Hey man. Any luck with the Jennifers?" Kendall asked when Carlos dropped down next to him on the couch.

"No. We went shoe shopping and they made me carry all their bags. I couldn't even get a hug out of the deal."

"I'm sorry, buddy. You deserve better than that."

"I know, it's just... they're really hot."

Kendall felt a pang in his chest. Apparently Kendall is the jealous type. Who knew?

Most people would say they knew after the whole Jett trying to steal his girlfriend thing but that was more of a pride thing than a jealous thing. He wasn't jealous of Jett, he just wanted to punch him in the face.

"I miss sex."

Kendall swung his head around to stare at Carlos. "In order to miss sex, you have to have had sex."

"Duh."

"Who did you have sex with?" Apparently Kendall is the super jealous type.

"Stephanie."

"What? When?"

"We hooked up for like a week right before she moved to New York."

"That was over a year ago. How did I not know about this?"

"Because unlike James, I don't feel the need to brag."

"Yeah but dude you lost your virginity, that's a big deal."

"Yeah it was pretty awesome. I liked Stephanie, a lot. I miss her sometimes. And like I said, I miss sex."

So Carlos isn't a virgin. He had sex with Stephanie. Kendall was under the impression that the four of them told each other everything, guess he was wrong.

He knew he should have sided with Logan when he said he didn't like Stephanie. After the ghost at the Palm Woods thing, Logan never really opened up to her.

"I know what you mean. I haven't had sex since Jo left. It's hard going from getting laid on a consistent basis to celibacy overnight."

Carlos snickers, "It's hard..."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. "Grow up."

"Couldn't be helped. It's not like I need a serious commitment or anything. I'm not saying I wouldn't be open to the idea of a girlfriend, but we're so busy, I'm not sure I would have time to actually date someone. I just miss the companionship I guess. Does that make me sound like a girl?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"Whatever. I know I only hooked up with Stephanie for a week but turns out, I really like sex."

"Everyone really likes sex." Talking about sex with Carlos was making Kendall really horny. "Maybe what you need is a friends with benefits type situation."

Carlos lifted his head to look at Kendall. "What?"

"Like you said, we're really busy, too busy to properly date someone. Friends with benefits is the perfect set up. Sex without any of the complications."

"Doesn't someone always end up getting hurt in those type of situations?"

"Not if you set up ground rules."

"And what kind of ground rules would these be?"

Kendall paused, thinking it over. "You know things like, both parties are free to date and/or hook up with other people, no getting jealous, no lying, that sort of thing."

"What about location? Are designated places to have sex found somewhere in the ground rules."

"They can be. For example, if it was me, I would say that the Palm Woods pool, the recording studio and the swirly slide are a must." Carlos' eyes darkened as he looked up at him. Kendall smirked down at him as he got the reaction he was hoping for. "Are you thinking about banging me in the swirly slide?"

Carlos, for his part, immediately blushed. "What? No!"

"It's okay, nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd be lying if said I haven't thought about it, too."

"You've thought about banging yourself in the swirly slide?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"You've thought about banging me in the swirly slide?" Carlos sounded genuinely shocked and curious.

Kendall makes sure he looks directly into Carlos' eyes when he says, "Maybe."

Carlos doesn't respond but he doesn't look away from Kendall. Kendall pauses, letting him think it over, letting him play out the scenario in his head. He hopes Carlos' fantasies are half as good as the ones he has thought up because his are really good.

Kendall lets Carlos' eyes roam his face as he searched for the answer to the unasked question but Kendall makes no move to answer it. After a few minutes of silence, Carlos breaks, "I can't tell if you're actually offering or if you're just being a jackass."

Kendall just shrugs. "Think it over. If you're interested, come find me."

He stands up but doesn't make it two steps before Carlos grabs his hand to stop him.

Outwardly, Kendall smirks arrogantly but on the inside, his heart flips and his mind screams YES!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: If We Kiss, If We Touch, All Of This, Could Get Rough**  
**Pairing: Kendall/Carlos**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 3,384 (This Part)**  
**Summary: _Kendall was a roll with the punches type guy. He took everything that was thrown at him in stride and handled problems like a champ. He was kind of badass. Falling in love with his best friend, however, scares the shit out him._  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**  
**Author Notes: Here is the second and last chapter of this story. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND/OR FOLLOWED. You guys are the best. The title is song by Matt White called "Falling In Love (With My Best Friend)". Enjoy!

-X-

Once Carlos is on board, things get better but oh so much worse. On one hand, he's actually sleeping with Carlos. And that is just freaking awesome. On the other hand, he expects his feelings to dwindle, but instead the just get more intense. If he thought Carlos invaded his thoughts before, now that they are sleeping together, Kendall is pretty sure he's pathetic. He thinks of nothing but Carlos, _Carlos_, Carlos. It doesn't help that they spend practically 24 hours a day together between the studio, school, living together and of course the hooking up.

They lay down the ground rules: they are in no way exclusive, there is no lying, and of course, sex in the swirly slide.

About a month after they start their arrangement, Carlos snags a date.

Kendall loses his mind.

Shelby is a new girl at the Palm Woods and instantly takes to Carlos. She has long black hair, piercing blue eyes and always wore bright red lipstick. She was pretty. Kendall wants to punch her in the face.

He also wants to gather Carlos in his arms, lock him away in his room and never let anyone look at Carlos again. In reality, he assures Carlos that it's fine, they aren't together and Carlos is free to date anyone he wants.

Shelby agrees to go out with Carlos if he can bring a friend for her friend who is visiting from out of town. Of course, Carlos asks James to accompany him. When Kendall finds out, he immediately tracks James down and begs him to let Kendall go in his place.

"I thought you and Carlos weren't exclusive."

Kendall rolls his eyes, "We're not."

James waits for Kendall to expanded on that, but when it's clear that Kendall isn't going to do any such thing he says, "Then why do you care if he's going on a date?"

"I don't care."

"Then why do you want to go?"

"I just do. Please James, don't go. Let me go." Kendall is five seconds away from getting on his knees and begging.

"I can't do that. I already told Carlos I would go. Plus, a date with a hot chick... sorry, dude. I'm going."

"James," now Kendall is actually begging. "Please, please, please-"

"Carlos is my friend, too. If you're doing this just to screw with him-"

"I'm not."

"Give me a reason why I should let you do this."

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't." Kendall gave James his best bitch-don't-mess-with-me face.

James doesn't look impressed. "Not likely. A real reason, Kendall. And you have ten seconds before I need to start getting ready."

The words catch in his throat. He opens his mouth to tell James the truth, but he can't make the words come out. Finally James says, "Sorry, Kendall. Now if you'll excuse me..." James points to the door, clearly telling Kendall it was time to leave.

"Okay, okay... Just." Kendall closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens at eyes to see James looking at him expectantly. "I don't want Carlos to go out with other girls, people, anyone. Just me. I've been thinking of murdering that girl ever since he told us about this stupid date. Thinking about him with other people drives me to murderous thoughts, dude."

Kendall cringed at how uncharacteristically dramatic he was being. Now James looked amused. "James, please. Please let me go in your place. I have to make sure this doesn't go past one date."

James stares at him for long minute. It was almost like he was trying to decide if Kendall was being sincere. "What if I make sure this doesn't go past one date for you?"

"What?"

"You going on a double date with Carlos will just be awkward for everyone. Carlos will never forgive you if you screw up his date, then you can kiss the arrangement you two have goodbye. If I screw it up, he'll get over it. You get to keep Carlos, I get a hot date, everyone wins."

Kendall resists the urge to say except Carlos mostly because he believes Carlos does win. He gets Kendall.

"You would do that?"

"Of course. I'm not always self centered."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's clear you love him. You're both my best friends and if you make each other happy then I'm happy to help."

"What? I'm not... love is not..."

"It's cool. I won't say anything." James turns to make his way out of the room, but turns and says, "But you owe me."

-X-

Three hours later, Carlos and James come back from the date and it is clear Carlos is not talking to James.

Kendall and Logan are sitting on the couch, when Carlos storms in tries to slam the door in James' face before giving up and dropping straight down on Kendall's lap.

"How did it go?" Logan asks.

"Terrible!" Carlos shouted at the same time James says, "Awesome!"

"James highjacked my date! One girl wasn't enough for him so he stole mine. He convinced them to have a threesome and left me sitting in the restaurant for almost an hour while he banged both of them in the bathroom."

Kendall rubbed a hand up and down Carlos' back, while hiding a smirk. James really was the best friend ever. He felt bad Carlos was upset, but not enough to say anything.

"James!" Logan chastised.

"Sorry Carlos. Couldn't be helped."

"Yes, it could. You just care more about getting laid than you do about me. Starting now, I am no longer talking to you."

Carlos jumped off Kendall's lap, stormed down the hall and slammed his door shut hard enough to shake the whole apartment.

James' smirk immediately disappeared as he turned to Kendall. "You owe me so big."

"Dude, you had a threesome. I think that's payment enough."

"I did not have a threesome. When Carlos got up to go to the bathroom, I explained that there was this crazy person, desperately in love with him. Then I paid each of them $40 to follow me into the bathroom and stay there. I had to hang out in the bathroom for almost an hour, an hour, Kendall and I didn't even get to have sex. That's gross. Now Carlos hates me."

"What happened to if you mess this up, Carlos will get over it?"

"Guess I was wrong. Tell him how you feel, and soon or I will."

Kendall narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." James stood up, "I'm assuming Carlos locked me out of our room so that means I'm sleeping in your bed. You can have the couch if Carlos doesn't let you in. Tell him how you feel." With one more pointed look, James left the room.

"You got James to sabotage Carlos' date?"

Kendall looked at Logan sheepishly. "I didn't have a choice. I tried to get him to let me go in his place but he wouldn't let me."

"As he shouldn't have. James is right, you need to tell Carlos how you feel."

"I... I don't know how."

"You'll figure it out."

"What if he hates me?"

"He won't hate you." Logan stood and placed a reassuring hand on Kendall's shoulder, "Just be honest with him. Since when are you afraid to take a risk?"

Kendall has been wondering the same thing for weeks.

-X-

Kendall knocks quietly on the door. "Carlos? It's me. Let me in." No response. "Carlos?" The lock finally clicks but the door doesn't open. Kendall waits a few seconds then peers in cautiously to see Carlos sitting on his bed throwing sharpened pencils at the large poster James has hanging of the four of them from one of their photo shoots, over his bed. Kendall thinks it's creepy that he has this hanging in his room, but the one time he brought it up, James practically bit his head off. "You okay?"

"No, James is stupid." Carlos throws a pencil at the poster, missing James and hitting Kendall's face right between the eyes. Ouch.

Kendall sits next to Carlos on the bed, taking the pencils out of his hand. "I'm sorry your date was ruined. I know you were excited."

"James doesn't get it. He can get any girl whenever he wants. He just flaunts his stupid face, flicks his stupid hair and flashes a stupid smile and girls come running. I don't have that luxury. Shelby probably only said yes to a date with me because she hadn't met James yet. As soon as she did, she jumped into bed- or bathroom- with him."

"Hey, that's not true." Kendall puts his finger under Carlos' chin, turning his head so he can look in him in the eye. "She said yes because you're amazing. You sell yourself short Carlos. You're funny and charming and sexy as hell. Any girl or boy... body, anybody would be lucky to go out with you." Just because he could, Kendall leaned down to give Carlos a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," Carlos whispered. He turned his head and gave Kendall a peck on his palm. Kendall's heart races. "About that sexy as hell part... Are you going to do something about that? James got to have sex with two girls, I should get something out of this night right?"

Kendall smirks. "Oh, you'll get it alright," then kisses him hard.

- - -

The next morning at breakfast, Carlos is still not talking to James. Instead he ignores James completely and even goes so far as to ask Logan to ask James to pass the orange juice.

James glares and Kendall, mouthing, "Tell him," pointing to Carlos.

Kendall gestures back a give-me-some-time-man.

When Carlos bumps James' chair on his way out of the room, James snaps. "You're out of time. You have until the end of the day to tell him how you feel."

"What? No way. That's not fair."

"Fair or not, sun goes down, I tell Carlos everything. This silent treatment is ridiculous."

"He thinks you slept with his date!"

"Yeah, but I didn't."

"Dude, I thought you weren't going to say anything."

"Changed my mind. Save yourself the dignity and tell him yourself."

- - -

All hell breaks loose when James finds Carlos mid-Cuda-napping.

Kendall is startled from his afternoon nap by banging doors and loud voices. Thinking of what to say to Carlos was seriously stressing him, he needed to relax. Napping was clearly the best solution.

He walks out of his room to see James and Carlos doing an odd tug-of-war in front of the bathroom door while Logan grins at the scene from the barstools. "What is going on?"

"He's stealing all my Cuda, Kendall. Tell him to give it back!" James pulls hard at the can, causing Carlos to lurch forward but not let go.

"Tell him not to be the worst best friend ever!"

"Guys-" Kendall tries to butt in, but they aren't listening.

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not. Fuck you."

"I would but you're already fucking Kendall."

Carlos and Kendall's eyes narrow at the same time. Logan laughs.

"You and you're dumb face just think you can sleep with everyone and anyone. I'm sick of it." One last tug sends James off balance, the Cuda slipping from his grasp. Carlos pops the tab open and squirts the hair product all over the front of James' shirt.

James freezes, as his face grows red with anger. Kendall is a little afraid steam is going to come out of his ears. "Alright, that's it. Carlos, I didn't sleep with your date, or mine for that matter. When you went to the bathroom I paid both of them to pretend like we were all hooking up in the bathroom."

"Why would you do that?"

"James, please-"

James completely ignores Kendall's plea and he points right at him, "Because this fool, who is going to pay me back the $80 plus the cost of dinner and the dry cleaning bill of my current outfit, couldn't handle you going out with someone else."

Kendall watches as Carlos' mouth dropped open like a cartoon character. He turned away as Carlos turned to face him. He didn't want to see the confusion in Carlos' eyes. Confusion could lead to rejection and Kendall was not prepared to deal with that.

Instead he focuses his attention on James. "You son of a bitch." He leaped, tackling James to the ground. "You really are the worst best friend ever."

He winced when James' elbow caught his jaw just before Carlos and Logan managed to pull them apart. Kendall was stronger than both of them and could have easily shrugged them off but he stopped when he felt Carlos wrap his arms around his waist from behind, rubbing soothing circles on his hips.

Logan grabbed a napkin and held it up to James' bleeding nose. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Someone had to, this is getting ridiculous. I'm being punished for being the _best_ friend ever." He threw a pointed look at Kendall as he emphasized the word "best".

Logan tugs James towards the door, "Let's get out of here before Kendall murders you."

The door of the apartment clicks shut and Kendall and Carlos stand in silence. Kendall is breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Carlos's arms are still around his waist. It's a good five minutes before either spoke.

"Is what he said true?" Carlos words are whispered but it made Kendall jump all the same. Carlos stepped around to look up at Kendall's face. "Why did James say that?"

Kendall shuts his eyes tightly. "Because he's an asshole."

"Tell me, Kendall."

Kendall takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. "It bothers me that you went out with that girl. I was jealous. I tried to get James to let me go in his place but he wouldn't let me. Instead he offered to sabotage it for me. I know it was an immature thing to do but I didn't have a choice."

"I thought that was what you wanted. You made such a big deal out of the fact that we aren't together. "

"I know. It's my fault, all of it. I think I said that stuff more to convince myself than you. At first, I chalked this whole thing up to being horny. Every time I saw you I just wanted to push you up against a wall and bang you. Then once I had, it wasn't enough. You're all I think about anymore, Carlos. I realize that makes me a total girl but I'm over caring. You kind of snuck up on me and took over my world."

Kendall watches as different emotions flit across Carlos's face, trying process his words. "I don't know how I snuck up on you, you've known me your whole life."

Kendall tries to laugh but it comes out more as a huff.

"What do you want from me?"

Kendall has never been more afraid to answer a question in his life. "I... I want to be the only person you go on dates with."

"That's how you're going to ask me out? I want to be the only person you go on dates with?"

Kendall blinks. It takes him a few seconds to realize that Carlos is saying yes. There will be no dating other girls or boys. Just Kendall. And Carlos is perfectly okay with that.

Kendall smiles, "Carlos, will you go on a date with me?"

Carlos looks like he's debating for a second before asking, "Where are we going?"

"Funburger?"

"Funburger? No."

"What do you mean no?

"We are not going to Funburger on our first date."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Some place fun."

"Funburger is fun." Kendall resists the urge to say _duh._

Carlos ignores him, "Some place we haven't been before. You asked me out, you get to plan the date."

"We can still have sex, right?"

"I don't put out on the first date, dude." Carlos leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. "Happy planning," then turned and walked out of the apartment.

Kendall couldn't help but wonder what he got himself into but Carlos wasn't going to be dating other people, that's all that mattered. He still had to kill James for spilling his secret but he had a kick ass date to plan.

-X-

A few hours later, Logan and James returned to the apartment to see Kendall sitting on the couch, alone.

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asked, hesitantly.

"Not here." Kendall didn't look up. He decided to make them suffer.

"What happened?"

"You mean after James told Carlos my biggest secret ever?" Kendall stood up and faced his friends. "What the hell, man? How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't take him being mad at me anymore. He was stealing my Cuda products, Kendall."

"So that validates telling him I was jealous? I trusted you, man. You could have ruined everything."

Logan stepped in the middle of them, trying to hold off another fight from breaking out. "Where is Carlos?"

"Hey!"

All three turn their heads to see Carlos coming in the door. "Any luck planning our date?" He asks as he slides his arms around Kendall's waist.

"Damn it, Kendall!" James shouted. "You made it seem like Carlos was mad at you."

Kendall smirked, "That's what you get for being such a giant douche bag."

"Dude, you should be thanking me. If it weren't for me, Carlos would still be out there chasing the Jennifers and every other girl at the Palm Woods. It's not like you would have ever found the courage to tell him yourself."

Questioning, Kendall's courage was not one of James' smarter moves.

"Shut up, James. Now."

"It sounds like you don't appreciate what you have, Kendall. I can always find a hot girl to set Carlos up with, someone who appreciates Carlos for who he is."

Kendall tightens the hold he has around Carlos' shoulders. "Do that and die."

Carlos put a soothing hand on Kendall's cheek, turning his head so Kendall was looking directly at him. "I don't want to go out with one of James' hot girls. I want to go out with you."

Kendall smiled and leaned down to kiss Carlos soundly.

"Aww," Logan and James both cooed. "Look at our boys. They grow up so fast."

Kendall swung his head around to glare at Logan. "I will kill both of you."

Carlos pushes Kendall gently until his knees collide with the couch and he falls down onto it. "I can only hold him for so long, you two better get out of here."

When James and Logan bolt back out the door, Carlos climbs on Kendall's lap, straddling so his legs are on either side of Kendall's.

He knew Carlos could see the fear in his eyes. Carlos was looking at him questioningly, silently wondering why Mr. I'm-Not-Afraid-Of-Anything, looked so terrified. Kendall was afraid of the future, afraid of what could possibly go wrong, afraid of losing Carlos.

Carlos lifted his hand to run along Kendall's cheek and he couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"You believe me, right?" Carlos whispered against his lips as he leaned down to kiss Kendall. "I only want to go out with you."

Kendall only nodded and crashed their lips together, putting a hand on the back of Carlos' neck to hold him there.

Carlos moaned and Kendall smiled.

And just like that, the fear subsided.


End file.
